


Fate's design

by Danny_LKAA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, Feels, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Regret, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, dealingwithdeath, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Summary: My mistake. My nightmares. My regret.





	Fate's design

I thought I'd finally seen the light  
With you my future seemed so bright  
But time went on and took what's mine  
I'm longing to change fate's design

Cause every night I hear you cry  
Cause every night I see you die  
And though it's myself that I blame  
The outcome still remains the same

Don't want my nightmares yet to fade  
The proof of the mistake I made  
But in my dreams it's where I see  
Our past, my love, just you and me

Forgive me if I close my eyes  
Hide my tears, smile, put on a disguise  
Yet if I could I'd give my life  
Give up myself for you to survive

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't make up my mind while writing so it ended up switchibg between stucky and johnlock... But I liked the outcome so I posted it anyway


End file.
